Mentira en la Iglesia
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era la primera comunión de Alice, la hermanita de Arthur. Alfred, el novio de Arthur lo acompaña casi arrastrado. Eran una bonita pareja a pesar de que Jones mentía mucho, pero eran mentiras blancas que Arthur perdona, al menos hasta ese día. USxUK.


Esta idea me surgió en misa en el colegio, sí, tengo ideas hasta en el colegio, espero que les guste.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Malas palabras en una iglesia y muchas mentiras.

Arthur Kirkland, estudiante de segundo año en ingeniería comercial estaba saliendo con Alfred, un chico que estudiaba en un… en un "algo", y estudiaba…bueno un algo también. Kirkland nunca supo y cada vez que preguntaba Jones le inventaba diferentes trabajos creyendo que poco menos él era un estúpido, pero aún así el inglés seguía enamorado de él, después de todo habían pasado más de un momento juntos.

Y ni que decir de la intimidad, gastaban un paquete de condones de doce en dos días. Y allí estaban, ambos de la mano asistiendo a la primera comunión de la pequeña Alice de nueve años, la hermanita de ese inglés. Pero algo iba mal ese día, Alfred miraba nervioso el lugar, como si se lo fuera a tragar, Kirkland sólo le pegaba patadas.

–Compórtate, estúpido…–rechinó entre dientes sin si quiera mirarlo.

–Eso trato Artie, eso trato…–decía haciendo un berrinche.

El británico se estaba hartando, nunca antes había estado tan problemático. La misa y ceremonia siguió como ya era una costumbre. Arthur Kirkland adoraba a su amante, era bueno en la cama, era conciente y atento, pero a veces le daban miedo sus sonrisas al ver programas de delincuencia o de incisiones medicas, sangre, entre otros.

Pero el único problema realmente grave eran las mentiras, Alfred mentía demasiado, descaradamente. Pero el británico siempre se las perdonaba porque eran de esas mentiras blancas y piadosas, nada grave. Hasta ese día, sí, aquel día descubriría no una, sino muchas mentiras del americano. Los dos fueron a coger la ostia adelante -la ostia sagrada, no a tener sexo adelante claro-, el americano no se quería mover a comulgar, como un gato pegado a la silla, pero fue llevado a la rastra y estaba allí, delante del sacerdote con las ostias, la cosa que parecía papa frita pero sabor cartón.

–El cuerpo de cristo…–decía.

Pero Alfred no habría la boca.

–El cuerpo de cristo…–repitió el cura extrañado.

Arthur le dio una patada en las pantorrillas para que abriera la boca, Alfred se la trago con dolor. –Amén…–susurró el americano.

Y pasó algo que jamás se esperaría, hasta Arthur retrocedió al verlo, lo miró fijamente, su pelo se estaba poco a poco destiñendo, su bello rubio era reemplazado por un negro azabache, su tostada piel algo blanqueada ahora era reemplazada por una tan opaca como la nieve misma, sus ojos azules resplandecían y su sonrisa era un poco más siniestras mientras de su espalda salían alas negras grandes que lo elevaban.

–Es… ¡es el diablo, un demonio! –gritaba el pobre religioso y la multitud.

Todos empezaron a correr en círculos, golpeándose, hasta la pequeña Alice corrió, todos chillando como nenas afrancesadas, no hallando como salir de allí mientas el demonio los miraba con curiosidad, sólo una persona estaba allí parada sin gritar ni girar por su vida ni empezar a rezar desesperadamente.

–Así que… ¿ahora vuelas? –se cruzó de brazos, dictatorial.

Cualquier humano normal hubiera corrido en círculos al enterarse que tu novio es un monstruo del infierno del sufrimiento y del dolor pero Arthur Kirkland era todo menos normal, el demonio hizo ademán de queja, pero la arqueada de cejas de su novio le hizo perder el intento de hacerlo.

–P-Puedo explicarlo…–sonrió perverso con su nueva apariencia.

–¡Nada de puedo explicarlo! ¡eres un puto demonio, todas las noches me he metido un pene demoniaco en el culo y sin saberlo!–

–A-Arthur no te enojes…–protestó en el aire.

–¡Además eres teñido, joder! ¡TEÑIDO!, al menos pudiste decirme eso, no sé cuantas veces te dije que me gustaba tu pelo… y era falso. –

–Oh come on Arthur…–

El inglés ya no estaba de manos cruzadas, ahora gritaba colérico mientras el sacerdote lo miraba con cara de "WTF" por la escena y se persignaba como por décima quinta vez ante la oscura aura que tomaba el sagrado lugar al ser invadido por un demonio tan poderoso como aquel, el cual, con el contacto con cosas bendecidas lo único que pasa es que vuelve a su forma real y le duele un poco.

–¡Nada de "oh come on Arthur"! !eres un desgraciado mentiroso, me dijiste no más mentiras! –

–Y eso querido Arthur era una mentira, lógicamente…–se trata de acercar con sensualidad pero el humano agita una mano y el demonio se detiene, los ojos lo dejan petrificado, es raro que se rinda ante un humano, pero ese no era uno cualquiera, era su extraño y excéntrico novio.

–¡Vete a tener relaciones con los cuervos, a lo que a mí concierne no te dejaré nunca más follarme! –

–¿Qué harás para impedírmelo? –

–Lavarme el culo con agua bendita y meterme una cruz en el ano, veamos si después de eso te gustará hacérmelo…–

El demonio en efecto se agarró la entrepierna, pensando lo dolorosa que sería la sensación de hacer el amor con su novio en ese estado, pero la culpa también era del inglés, él sabía que mentía -mucho, demasiado- así que esa vez que le dijo que "no era un demonio" debió intuir que lo era. Además el negro azabache es más sensual que el rubio feo.

Bueno, el rubio es lindo, cuando vivía al menos lo tenía de ese color.

–¡Me largo, mentiroso! –se fue el humano dando grandes pisoteadas ante el pobre cura arrinconado escuchando puras groserías de la boca inglesa que parecía más endemoniada que la del ser que revoloteaba en los aires.

El demonio lo observó curioso, quizás no era buena idea mentirle tanto, pero en una cosa jamás le mintió, estaba enamorado de él, de otra forma se hubiera deshecho de la obsesión que acarrea hacia ese inglés desde hace mucho tiempo, aniquilándolo.

Y ese día volvería donde su amado humano, con o sin cruz en el trasero de éste, algo como eso no lo detendría para hacerlo nuevamente suyo. Era un demonio, no sabía de límites y Arthur era eternamente suyo.

Y eso, jamás sería una mentira.

**N.A: **Todas las historias con Alfred de demonio son como trágicas y sin humor, ahora lo cambie un poco, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y comenten si es que creen que incluso con agua bendita y una cruz ese demonio es capaz de hacerle el amor a Arthur! que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
